


Gods and monsters (Yagami Light x Reader)

by bodylanguage



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Yagami Light, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodylanguage/pseuds/bodylanguage
Summary: Light regains his memory and you get scared of him
Relationships: Kira/Yagami Light, Yagami Light & Other(s), Yagami Light & Reader, Yagami Light & You, Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Gods and monsters (Yagami Light x Reader)

You wake up feeling Light’s fingers touching your naked body. One of his hands is under your cheek, like a little pillow, when the second one gently stretches your shoulder and waist. You love mornings like this one. Life seems to be so peaceful and beautiful when you and your boyfriend just lie together, when your naked bodies are so close to each other, as if they wanted to become one, complete person and when you are able to enjoy his presence.

He notices that you are not asleep anymore and starts to kiss your neck. You love those sloppy kisses he gives you every time he’s in a good mood. You touch his hair and pull it gently when he puts his hand between your thighs. You moan quietly straight to his ear feeling his fingers inside of you.

\- Talk to me - he says. He always makes you talk to him during sex. Sometimes he even pleases you only to hear you telling him compliments. He truly wants to please only himself. And after hearing things like “You are the only person that can make me so weak”, “You a-are the best” or even just “Oh God”, he’s really satisfied.

After your orgasm, you lie your head on his chest, he touches your back as slowly and softly as possible. He goes from your neck to your ass and then from the ass to the neck. Again and again, making your body tingle.

\- Can we stay in bed today? - you ask, looking at his face. You look at his beautiful, sparkling eyes, touch his soft lips and feel the true love. Of course Light is not perfect, no one really is, but he’s the most wonderful, amazing person you have ever met.

\- You know today we want to catch Kira - he answers without stopping touching you. - I will probably not come back for the night. Maybe the day after tomorrow… - he starts to use his other hand to play with your hair. He really knows how to act to make you weak. - But you need to be a good girl - he adds and makes you smile. You touch his jawline and kiss him, you suck his lip and then feel his tongue inside your mouth.

\- I love you Light - you say after the kiss, trying not to break eye contact.

\- You do? - he teases you. But you just really want to tell him how you feel.

\- I do. I love you so much I can’t imagine myself without you anymore. And I will always love you. Every part of you. You are so wonderful… You don’t know how thankful I am for having you. I feel so good, so safe with you. I would do anything for you… I don’t think I will be ever able to show you how much I love you…

He doesn’t say anything. Just hugs your tighter, letting you find comfort between his arms. His body warms you up, you don’t want him to go anywhere, to ever go. You enjoy every second of that, you are scared to move, you think it will make him go away. But finally he kisses your forehead and gets up. You watch him drinking a glass of water, dressing up, brushing his hair…

Yagami Light is the most divine person you have ever met. He’s your person. He knows how to make you weak and how to make you do anything for him. And you are not mad because of it. He doesn’t really need to do anything to make you able to die for him. When he touches your skin, when you can smell him, when you hear his voice and when he looks at you… and when he smiles… you would jump into fire for his smile. Some people tell you that you are blindly in love, they tell you he’s not that wonderful, but they don’t know what he’s really like. When you are alone, he is the best.

Waiting for him is always like a nightmare. You kill the time meeting your friends, going shopping or just watching tv, but then when the night comes, you try to fall asleep and feel lonely. But this time the worst nightmare starts when he comes back after two days and you can’t even recognize him. He’s not Light. You see it from the beginning. He hasn’t even said a word to you yet and you already know something is not right. His eyes just stopped being so shining, he lost the sparkle that was hidden in them. His facial expression stopped being so sweet, now you can find hatred on his face. And when he smiles… his smile is so cunning, you have never seen that type of a smile on his face. And then he touches your shoulder and kisses your forehead and he’s not warm anymore. You touch a living ice sculpture and want to just run away and find your Light. You have no idea what happened. Only two days… it’s not possible to change yourself that much. He’s frightening. 

\- And what? Did you catch him? - you ask him, trying to make yourself look as normal as possible. You turn off the tv and start to watch him undressing himself, feeling more and more scared every second.

\- Yes, finally yes - he smiles to himself. - Now we can spend some time together. I will be all yours tomorrow - he grabs your hand and leads you to bed. You only smile at him and kiss his cheek, but you tear your lips off his skin as fast as possible. Even the way he looks at you is not the same.

You lie next to him, however, you are not able to hug him or even at least just grab his hand as usual. You can’t stand the cold. You feel his eyes on you. He knows something is not right and it doesn’t make him happy. That’s only the beginning of your true love, and you already act weird. And he knows you’re the perfect one for everything he dreams about.

He’s aware of the fact that you are intelligent. And he knows faking things is hard when it comes to you. You notice everything. And he needs to do his best to make you forget about those details. He will tell you everything, but not here.

\- Are you mad? Don’t want to cuddle? After two days of being alone? - he asks suspiciously. Now you know he knows. You want to act normal, but you just can’t, looking at that strange man who lies next to you doesn’t even let you pretend that you are okay.

\- I thought you were tired and I just wanted to let you fall asleep in a comfortable position - you smile at him and see he’s not very content. But he also smiles. He puts his arm around you and make you put your head on his shoulder, then he just starts to play with your hair. It’s very important not to make a mistake right now. He can’t scare you away. He thought he acted normal, but now he realizes that you have been too close to each other, that you are able to perceive every change, even the smallest one. And even his good acting skills won’t make it right now.

\- Do you want to visit my mom with me tomorrow? - he asks suddenly and at first you don’t know what to say. Usually you would say “Yes” without thinking, but now something is really not right.

\- Sure - you say after a moment of silence. A moment that was too long.

You feel weird going there with him. He acts normal, but at the same time you think you are not with Light but with a person that just tries to act like Light. And that cold… That cold really scares you. Where are his warm hands? Where is he? And when you sit with his mom, you can’t stop analyzing his every move. You want to stop it, but you can’t. Where are those sweet little smiles? Where is Light?

He tells his mom he needs to take some things from his room and he takes you with him. You don’t want to go, but at the same time you don’t say anything. You know he would make you go no matter what. But when he locks the door…

He grabs your face and kisses you very passionately. You didn’t expect that. You touch his chest and try not to be stiff, but you are not able to do it. Then he looks into your eyes, holding your shoulders. After a long moment of silence, he moves one of his hands and covers your mouth, just to say…

\- I am Kira - he whispers to your ear, watching your eyes getting bigger. When he’s sure you won’t scream, he moves his hand again. He waits for you to say something, but it takes too long… it starts to get on his nerves.

He had to say it. He can’t break up with you after showing everyone how happy you are together. Moreover, he doesn’t want to admit it, but he really started to feel something for you and it is still here, still with him. He wants you to help him making the new world, he wants you to be the Goddess of it and then, after death, he wants you to live with him between heaven and hell. At the same time the idea of the new world is more important to him than you. If you want to ruin his plan, he’s ready to kill you.

\- I need to… tell Ryuzaki about it - you don’t control what you say. You want to go but he pushes you against the wall. You know it’s true, you don’t even try to think that he might be joking, that he just wants to scare you and make fun of you.

\- You will tell anyone about it and I will kill you without even thinking about it - he chokes you and you want to scream, but you know it won’t help you. - You love me so much, you can’t live without me, you can’t imagine yourself without me, you would do anything for me… and now you want to be disobedient? Did you lie about your love? - he smiles at you and you find a whole monster hidden in his eyes. You swallow your saliva loudly and don’t know what to say. - And now you see me, you see a part of real me and you don’t love me anymore? You see me and get scared of me?

\- You kill people - you open your mouth and just want to burst into tears. It’s like the worst nightmare. Your boyfriend is a murderer, he lies to everyone chasing himself. You date a devilish genius. That can’t be true. 

\- Bad people - he corrects you. - You told me once that you had started to feel safer because of Kira. Are you not grateful? I protect you and you want to run away?

He knows how to manipulate a person, he knows what to say to make you feel wonderful, but also to make you feel like a piece of garbage. He has used his skills many times before, but never in such a horrible way. He has the power that lets him really scare people and he is ready to use it anytime, on anyone. He will do everything to achieve the things he wants.

\- You also kill innocent people, everyone who is dangerous, everyone who is able to ruin your plan, people with good intentions - you can’t even look at him, you are too scared to do that. Where is that pure boy who wanted to catch Kira? Who was tired of him? Ryuzaki was right.

\- Every big thing needs a sacrifice. A few people will die for the new, safe world. The price is not high. And you will help me achieve my dreams. Later you will be the Goddess of the new world and I will be the God. We will be always together… Isn’t that what you want?

\- I want my Light - you shed a tear looking at his face. You touch his hand and can’t stand it. - You have never been so cold…

\- You want a person that doesn’t exist. That has never existed. That’s me, your Light, your real Light. You lied about your love? We will be always together. We will fall asleep in each other’s arms every night and I will wake you up with my kisses everyday, we will go on dates and we will be always for each other. The Gods of the new world. I haven’t lied about my love.

\- I don’t want it… - now you really start to cry. You can’t believe he’s Light, you can’t believe that’s the same person, you miss everything you had two days ago. You stand between the arms of a monster and have no one to safe you.

\- But I want it. And you will do everything to make me smile, won’t you? - you hide your face in your hands and he lets himself show how amused he is. He and his girlfriend, he and his girl… - You love me so much, don’t you? You will even try to tell L about it and I will kill you. My girl is obedient. You know me too well, you are so perceptive and vigilant… You have known it since the second you saw me. You are the only person who can try to be my equal... You will never be, your love makes you too weak… but it doesn’t take away your intelligence. You are the only person who is good enough, who is worthy to be the Goddess of the new world. I love you.

But his eyes are not the eyes of a person who loves. You don’t know what to do, you are so scared. He was your life, now you are sure you lost it forever. But at the same time you just try to look for the old Light inside of that monster. You stole a few breaths from the world, you can’t become nothing again. You just pray for someone to save you both. You pray for an angel that will take you somewhere else, that will hide you from the person who is talking to you. He’s crazy. Your sweet Light, where is he? Who is the man standing in front of you?

\- It’s always been just you and me - you say what he wants to hear. That’s the only way. He touches your wet face and makes you look into his eyes. Again, he has what he wants. - We do better together.

He kisses you again. He won. He always wins. And you know you can’t do anything if you don’t want to die. You can’t believe it. You refuse to believe it. He has the power you can’t even dream about. He’s stronger that you. You just lost yourself. Kira has just killed you both.


End file.
